


Fleur / Flower

by mmepsychosis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious consent if you squint, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Mean Castiel (Supernatural), Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Translation
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmepsychosis/pseuds/mmepsychosis
Summary: "Every time I see your face,I think of things unpure, unchaste.I want to fuck you like a dog,I'll take you home and make you like it."Cas Krushnic est le petit nouveau de Californie au lycée, avec un mauvais caractère et plus que de simples cicatrices.Dean Winchester est le quarterback aux yeux verts qui s'assied devant lui pendant le cours de maths.Cas sait ce qu'il veut, et n'hésite pas à l'obtenir.Dean ne comprend plus ce qui lui arrive.Une œuvre de fiction où peu de choses sont comme elles semblent, une histoire de vie après le deuil, et une lettre d'amour au long et parfois douloureux voyage vers l'acceptation de soi.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550283) by [BlackDog9314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDog9314/pseuds/BlackDog9314). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est la première fanfiction que je poste, même si c'est une traduction et pas réellement la mienne (baby steps). J'adorerais avoir vos commentaires.

Cas ne se souvient pas combien de shots il a pris dans les toilettes de l’aéroport avant d’embarquer dans le vol Californie - Texas. Il ne se souvient pas du moment à partir duquel il a commencé le compte à rebours dans sa tête quand il s’est fait tatouer le dos il y a plus d’un an. Il ne se souvient pas de sa nouvelle adresse, à distance de marche du lycée de merde dans lequel il est inscrit pour sa dernière année. Il ne se souvient même pas complètement du prénom de la tante qui l’héberge “par pure bonté de cœur”. Mais il se souvient de la première fois qu’il a entendu Dean Winchester.

Ils vont au même cours d’algèbre. La femme qui enseigne le cours n’a pas l’air d’en avoir quelque chose à foutre si ses élèves apprennent quoi que ce soit dans sa discipline. Elle n’a pas fait grand chose à part fournir les réponses des devoirs à la maison avec pour argument de les faire “corriger leur travail”, et envoyer des SMS sous son bureau quand elle pense que personne ne regarde. Certaines choses ne changent pas beaucoup d’une école à l’autre, et il semble que les écoles publiques sous-financées de Houston au Texas ne sont pas bien différentes de leurs homologues Californiennes. Mais Winchester rend les choses intéressantes dans cette excuse risible pour un cours de maths. Cas a commencé à observer le joueur de foot star depuis son arrivée dans son nouveau lycée la semaine précédente.

La première fois que Cas était entré dans la classe et s’était assis derrière le garçon aux yeux verts avec la veste de sport, celui-ci s’était retourné et avait dit brutalement, “Bouge. C’est la place de Jo.”

“Va te faire foutre”, avait répondu Cas nonchalamment, en enlevant la saleté sous ses ongles avec son canif. La lame argentée réfléchissait la lumière froide et fluorescente de la pièce. Veste-de-sport y a jeté un œil et n’a rien dit d’autre. Il s’était tu et retourné, manifestement en train de bouillir. 

C’est ce qui me semblait, s’était dit Cas, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage. 

Et effectivement, peu après une blonde élancée était entrée, donnant un bref câlin au garçon assis devant Cas, et levant les yeux au ciel quand elle a du s’asseoir à côté de son ami plutôt que derrière lui. Cas n’en a pas plus quelque chose à foutre aujourd’hui qu’il n’en avait quelque chose à foutre ce jour là.

Depuis, Cas s’assoit là de temps en temps pendant ce cours. Il a appris quelques trucs : 

1 - Le nom du connard est Dean Winchester.  
2 - Dean Winchester est en dernière année et le quarterback de l’équipe de foot.  
3 - Dean Winchester a la réputation d’être un des meilleurs coups de l’école, et a apparemment couché avec la quasi totalité de l’équipe de cheerleading plus d’une fois.

Cas observe Winchester depuis leur première rencontre, et se demande pourquoi celui-ci ne change pas de place s’ils veut vraiment s’asseoir devant Jo quelque-soit-son-nom-de-famille. Parce qu’il ne l’a pas fait. Dean s’assoit juste devant lui comme un putain de martyr, et le fait en dégageant l’odeur d’un fantasme (bois de Santal, savon Irish Spring, avec un fond musqué qui donne envie à Cas de tirer l’arrière du col de Dean et de mordre son cou jusqu’au sang). 

Cas veut baiser Dean.

Il le sait depuis la fin de ce premier cours ; Winchester s’était retourné et lui avait jeté un regard noir avant de se lever et de partir avec Jo, yeux sombres et lèvres pincées que Cas imaginerait bien autour d’une bite (de préférence la sienne). Cas a un gaydar en or, et tout chez Winchester crie “gay refoulé”, du fait qu’il drague systématiquement toutes les filles qui croisent son chemin, gare son énorme Chevrolet à la même place tous les jours et foudroie du regard quiconque essaie de lui prendre, à la manière qu’il a, quand il pense que personne ne regarde, (et pas de chance pour lui, Cas regarde toujours) de jeter des petits regards à ses équipiers quand ils se baladent dans leurs jeans bien ajustés.

Ouais.

Winchester ne laisse pas croire à Cas une seule seconde qu’il n’aimerait pas une bite dans le cul. C’est une pensée qui fait fantasmer Cas en détail la plupart de ses nuits, pendant qu’il se masturbe dans le lit de merde qui est maintenant le sien, une main sur la bouche pour que quelque-soit-son-nom ne l’entende pas depuis la chambre voisine.

Vie de merde.

— 

Cela fait environ trois semaines que Dean essaie de ne pas penser au nouveau (il s’appelle apparemment Cas) assis derrière quand ils ont leur seconde interaction.  
Elle ne se passe pas beaucoup mieux que la première.

“Est-ce que vous pourriez enfin la fermer ?” demande la voix grave derrière Dean pendant qu’il rit à ce que Jo vient de lui dire. Le cours se finit dans cinq minutes et Dean en a passé une partie à écouter Jo raconter une anecdote entre sa mère et un type ivre.  
A ces mots Dean se retourne, surpris, et s’il le fait un peu prudemment, il prétend ne pas penser à la dernière fois qu’il lui a parlé, quand il jouait avec un couteau l’air de rien. 

“C’est quoi ton problème ?” lance-t’il à Cas, qui, il s’en rend compte en le regardant, a l’air affreux. Ses yeux bleus sont bordés de rouge, ses cheveux tellement ébouriffés que c’en est comique, et sont teint est pâle.  
“J’ai la gueule de bois et vous êtes en train de l’empirer”, dit Cas avec ennui. Il lève une main ornée d’une mitaine et lui fait un doigt d’honneur.  
“Dommage”, dit Dean avec un rire, détestant entendre l’air faussement courageux qu’il est en train de prendre. Il n’a pas l’habitude d’être intimidé par quiconque sauf son père, et le fait que ce mec y parvienne en quelque mots est troublant.

“Je te jure, si tu fermes pas ta gueule je vais te faire mal”, dit Cas en les regardant de ses yeux troubles, l’air complètement sérieux. A côté de lui, Jo attrape le bras de Dean, pour essayer de le faire se retourner.  
“Ta gueule connard, t’es personne”, dit-elle pour défendre Dean, même si Dean n’est pas certain que ça soit vrai.

“Pourquoi tu la fermes pas, salope ?” lui répond Cas sans hésiter, son visage étroit reflétant son ennui. A ces mots, Jo expire brusquement, et Dean parle sans réfléchir.  
“Putain tu lui parles pas comme ça, espèce de merde.”

“A moins que tu me forces, je pense que je vais continuer”, dit Cas calmement, en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, d’un sourire froid montrant ses dents blanches et alignées.

Avant que la conversation se prolonge entre les trois, la cloche qui signale la fin du cours sonne et Cas se lève lentement, regardant Dean si intensément que pendant un instant tout ce que Dean peut faire est de rester figé assis à son bureau ; il a la sensation d’être pris au piège par le regard froid et bleu glacé.

Soudain Dean se souvient avec précision du dernier cerf qu’il avait abattu avec son père quelques années auparavant, de la manière dont il s’était tenu immobile alors que la balle du fusil de Dean sifflait vers lui. Il savait ce qui était en train de lui arriver. 

Mais Jo entraîne Dean hors de la salle avant qu’il reste là plus longtemps, le déracinant du lino éraflé en direction du couloir, où elle demande “Putain mais c’est quoi son problème à lui ?”

Dean n’a pas de réponse et ignore les protestations de Jo, lorsque Ruby Dane passe et il se dirige rapidement vers elle. Il déambule et glisse un bras autour de ses épaules. Dean sourit comme il sait le faire pour que les gens le désirent, et demande l’air de rien ce que la brune fait après les cours ce jour-là. 

Il essaie de ne pas penser aux yeux bleus qu’il peut encore sentir le dévorer depuis l’autre bout du couloir. 

Quelques heures plus tard, quand Dean se penche et scelle ses lèvres sur l’un des seins de Ruby qui est allongée sur une couverture étendue sur le terrain de foot, il se rend compte qu’il n’a pas réussi à arrêter de penser à la façon dont Cas le regardait un peu plus tôt. 

Personne ne l’a jamais regardé comme ça. 

Quand Dean s’enfonce dans l’humidité entre les cuisses de Ruby quinze minutes après cette prise de conscience, il ne pense pas à ses seins, ses fesses fermes ou ses grands yeux bruns. Non, Dean imagine le seul et unique mec qu’il ait jamais baisé (à une fête quelques semaines avant). Il pense à la sensation de la chaleur et de l’humidité de l’air d’été là où ils se tenaient pressés l’un contre l’autre dans le noir (comme une paire de chiens, avait-il pensé plus tard). 

Il se dit à quel point la coupe et la couleur de ce gars sont similaires à celle du connard aux yeux bleus qui s’assoit derrière dean en cours d’algé— 

Dean se retire et jouit dans le préservatif autour de sa bite, grimaçant à la sensation visqueuse de celui-ci contre sa peau et s’allongeant à côté de Ruby pour se nettoyer. Il devra bientôt rentrer chez lui, il est presque minuit et son couvre-feu est à une heure ; sa mère ne va pas tarder à l’appeler pour savoir où il est et s’il a besoin d’aide ou qu’elle vienne le chercher, comme elle le fait toujours.

Ruby sourit et rit, essoufflée aux côtés de Dean sur la couverture, sans se rendre compte que ses pensées sont ailleurs, ni qu’il a envie de vomir pendant qu’il se demande comment la convaincre de remettre ça à l’occasion.

—  
Cas respire bruyamment quand il se réveille du rêve qu’il a fait des centaines de fois, le nom d’Isaac sur ses lèvres comme à chaque fois dans les secondes qui suivent. 

“Putain”, souffle-t-il dans la pièce sombre autour de lui. Il ne voit rien et ne fait aucun mouvement pour s’asseoir ou sortir de son lit même s’il ça le démange. Il sait que ça ne changera rien, que ça n’a jamais rien changé, et il est prêt à parier qu’une nouvelle ville n’améliorera pas les choses non plus.

Il reste simplement allongé là, regardant le plafond qui émerge au-dessus lui, souhaitant qu’Isaac ne soit pas mort et enterré à plusieurs états de là. 

Putain ce qu’il déteste être ici.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean couche avec trois filles différentes la semaine suivante, et d’après la manière dont Gordon et Michael le regardent quand il arrive à l’entraînement le lundi suivant, il sait qu’ils vont en faire toute une histoire.

“Je sais pas comment tu fais mec, sur le terrain et en dehors”, dit Michael sérieusement, levant la main pour que Dean puisse lui faire un high-five. A ses côtés, Gordon hoche la tête avec approbation.

“Je suppose que ma réputation me précède”, répond Dean avec un sourire narquois, repensant un peu coupable à la façon dont il était parti si peu de temps après que Hester et lui aient fini la veille. Elle avait été gentille, lui aurait fait la cuisine s’il était resté quelques minutes de plus, mais il ne l’avait pas fait. Il ne le fait jamais, et vu que c’est sa troisième fois avec elle au cours des deux dernières années il est surpris qu’elle persiste à essayer.

“Hester, mec”, siffle Gordon, en faisant la forme d’un sablier avec ses mains.

“Elle est sexy”, dit Dean évasivement.

“Tu penses que j’ai mes chances ?” demande Michael en plaisantant, avant que Dean ne le frappe au bras.

“Ca va, je rigole. Je sors avec Jo ce soir”, dit Michael joyeusement, son ton changeant à la mention de son béguin de longue date.

“Ca a intérêt à être dans un endroit chic”, prévient Dean, secrètement heureux que Michael et Jo sortent enfin ensemble. Ils se plaisent depuis la cinquième, et Dean leur a donné le dernier coup de pouce la semaine précédente.

Les yeux clairs de Michael se perdent au loin un instant pendant qu’il pense à la meilleure amie de Dean, et Dean ressent un pincement de jalousie. Il n’est pas envieux que son coéquipier sorte avec Jo (elle est et a toujours été une sœur pour lui), mais de l’assurance que Michael a dans le fait de savoir que quelqu’un l’apprécie assez pour avoir un rencard avec lui, que quelqu’un veut être avec lui et lui donner son temps sans discernement.

Dean connaît plein de filles au lycée qui l’aiment assez pour coucher avec lui, il en a largement la preuve. Mais il est aussi conscient que leur affection est temporaire et ne va pas plus loin en ce qui le concerne à cause du trou qu’il s’est creusé. Dean ne blaguait pas quand il a dit que sa réputation le précédait.

Non pas que les filles avec qui il couche sont celles qu’il veut, de toute façon.

Soudainement, Dean a hâte que l’entraînement du matin se finisse pour qu’il puisse aller dormir pendant son cours d’anglais.

“Allez, c’est parti.”

—

La tante de Cas n’essaie pas de lui parler avant qu’il parte faire le court chemin jusqu’au lycée durant les matinées qui se sont succédées depuis qu’il a rembarré Winchester et sa voisine de classe, et ça lui va très bien. Elle lui passe un sandwich dans un sac en plastique et se retourne vers la table de la cuisine à laquelle elle est toujours assise, des morceaux de papiers avec des mots tapés empilés sur sa surface usée.

C’est comme si Winchester était partout en ce moment : dans le hall après les cours quand Cas sort des toilettes, à côté de son élégante voiture noire alors qu’il passe pour prendre la route à pied, assis avec ses amis à la table voisine de celle que Cas occupe au déjeuner, délibérément vide.

Cas sait qu’il est parvenu à atteindre Dean quand il le surprend à le regarder pendant qu’il rentre chez lui, à se pencher un peu plus que nécéssaire quand il parle à Jo en cours pour que Cas soit dans son champ de vision, ou à croiser involontairement son regard par-dessus l’épaule d’une pom-pom girl tandis qu’elle se penche pour le serrer à côté de son casier.

Pour l’instant, cela satisfait Cas.

Récemment il a entendu au lycée à quel point Winchester a chopé, ses statistiques augmentant suivant la qualité de son jeu pendant le dernier match. A en juger par la manière dont les jolies filles se mettent à rougir après lui avoir parlé dans les couloirs, Cas ne peut que se douter qu’il travaille pour que ça augmente.

Cas n’a jamais eu ce problème, et se demande parfois si ça n’aurait pas été plus simple s’il avait fait semblant d’aimer les filles comme le fait Winchester.

Il y pense particulièrement certains matins avant le lycée, quand il arrange ses cheveux pour qu’ils couvrent les cicatrices épaisses et courbées sur le côté droit de sa tête, laissées par les agrafes qui un jour l’ont maintenu entier.

Cas n’a jamais prétendu être quelqu’un d’autre que lui-même : un garçon qui aime les autres garçons sans s’en cacher.

Cas ne sait pas à quoi aurait ressemblé sa vie s’il avait porté le masque mal ajusté de l’hétéronormativité. Ce dont il est certain c’est qu’il aurait moins de cicatrices, physiques ou mentales, s’il avait vécu un mensonge, et qu’il en a déjà payé le coût plusieurs fois.

Winchester et lui ont leur première vraie conversation en maths un morne mardi, presque deux semaines après que Cas a insulté Jo, qui se trouve être absente.

“Où est la petite demoiselle ?” Cas se penche en avant et chuchote à l’oreille de Dean avec un sourire, conscient que l’autre garçon peut probablement sentir son souffle sur son oreille.

Dean sursaute et se retourne, ses yeux verts écarquillés un instant avant que son regard surpris soit remplacé par une indifférence simulée.

“Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire ?” lance Dean un peu trop rapidement.

“Je me disais juste que je te préférais vraiment comme ça. Silencieux, et tout ça”, dit Cas avec un sourire narquois.

Winchester se retourne complètement, regardant Cas avec curiosité.

“Putain mais d’où tu sors ?” marmonne-t-il.

“Oakland, Californie, domicile des Raiders” énonce Cas, levant la main pour gratter la cicatrice sur son oreille.

Dean renifle à la mention de la tristement mauvaise équipe et Cas lève les yeux au ciel, sachant déjà ce qu’il va dire et le défiant silencieusement. Dean a l’air d’avoir envie de prendre le pari quand son expression change brusquement et son regard suit la main levée de Cas.

Cas bouge sa main pour voir ce qui a attiré l’attention de Dean et se souvient qu’il ne porte qu’une de ses mitaines. Il ne pouvait pas trouver l’autre dans le nid de rat qu’il appelle sa chambre, remplie de vêtements et effets à peine déballés.

“Tes deux mains sont tatouées comme ça ?” demande Dean, faisant référence au “F UC K” tatoué sur les phalanges de la main droite de Cas, chacune des lettres sur un doigt différent.

“Qu’est-ce que t’en as à faire ?” demande Cas, moqueur.

“Rien”, dit Dean, mais son regard ne quitte pas la main de Cas.

Cas soupire et place ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau après avoir enlevé le gant de sa main gauche, dévoilant ses autres tatouages au doigt, qui lisent “O F F” dans le même style d’écriture. Le petit doigt de cas est orné du symbole de l’orientation gay : deux cercles imbriqués avec des flèches sortant de leurs bords. Cas regarde Dean qui observe le symbole, la compréhension se dessinant sur son visage attrayant.

“Tu es gay ?” demande Dean, fixant les deux mains écartées de Cas pendant un moment.

Cas acquiesce et retire ses mains, remet sa mitaine et sourit.

“Ce n’est pas comme si j’étais le seul dans ce lycée”, dit Cas avec insistance, haussant les sourcils en direction de Dean.

“Quoi ?” bafouille Dean, rougissant.

“Laisse-moi deviner, papa t’as frappé quand il a lu ton journal de prière ?” Cas demande d’un ton neutre. Il sait qu’il prend un risque et sent une petite poussée d’adrénaline alors les mots pendent entre eux.

Pendant un instant il n’a aucune idée de ce que Dean va dire ; il semble partagé entre la consternation et la peur pendant un court moment avant que cela se transforme en colère.

“Putain d’enculé”, dit Dean la voix pleine de venin avant de se retourner et faire de nouveau face à l’avant de la salle.

Cas réagit immédiatement, sortant son couteau de poche de son jean et dépliant la lame, pressant la pointe de celle-ci à l’arrière du cou de Dean. Il dit doucement “si tu m’appelles comme ça encore une fois, je te ferai souhaiter de m’avoir léché les bottes le jour où tu m’as rencontré. Tu ne m’appelles pas comme ça quand ce sont des connards refoulés comme toi qui ont cassé mes bras et saccagé ma maison, enfoiré. Tu ne me connais pas, donc je te suggère de ne pas m’insulter.”

Dean s’est figé sur sa chaise, ses mains tremblant légèrement là où elles sont posées sur son bureau. Cas sait qu’il peut sentir le couteau briser lentement la peau tendue sur sa moelle épinière, millimètre par millimètre, et ne ralentit pas un instant.

“Tu m’as compris ?” demande Cas, son couteau encore sorti alors qu’à l’avant de la salle leur prof envoie des messages derrière son bureau désorganisé, un sourire sur son visage face à ce qu’elle lit sur son écran.

“Oui”, murmure Dean.

Quand Cas range son couteau il y a une goutte de sang qui reste sur sa peau.

“Bien”, dit Cas, rangeant son couteau calmement comme si rien ne s’était passé. “Il y a quelque chose d’autre dont tu voulais me parler ?”

“Non”, souffle Dean, et fidèle à sa parole, rien d’autre n’est dit pendant le reste du cours.

—  
Pendant le reste de la semaine Dean rêve de Cas, il utilise son couteau pour le forcer à entrer dans la salle de maths, le coinçant dans le coin avec ses bras de chaque côté de ses épaules, avant de se pencher vers lui et le mordre, son cou, ses tétons, sa mâchoire. Les mains de Cas sont partout et ses yeux sont si brillants que c’est tout ce que Dean peut voir. Les rêves se finissent en général avec Cas qui retourne Dean et le presse si fort contre le mur qu’il peut à peine respirer, écartant ses jambes, ne crachant que sur sa main et caressant sa propre bite avant d’entrer en lui d’un coup, sans prévenir. La sensation est à la fois la pire et la meilleure que Dean a jamais ressentie alors qu’il se fait baiser comme ça dans la salle déserte, avec le couteau de Cas sur ce point précis derrière son cou. De la transpiration coule le long du dos de Dean, mouillant le trou que Cas est en train de baiser sans pitié. Dean est terrifié et sur le point de jouir pendant qu’il se fait remplir encore et encore, sent la force chaude de la bite de Cas palpiter profondément dans son ventre alors qu’il se vide en Dean comme s’il n’était qu’un réceptacle, comme le type que Dean a baisé à une soirée il y a un mois.

Dean se réveille de ces rêves dur et sur le point de pleurer, et se fait jouir avec un cri qu’il étouffe dans son oreiller. Les traces humides de son excitation le font se sentir sale et honteux. Il ne sait pas comment faire pour que les rêves cessent, ou comment Cas, quelqu’un qu’il ne connaît que depuis un mois, sait ce qu’il pris soin toute sa vie de garder secret.

Après quelques cours silencieux passés à ignorer Cas assis derrière lui et le pire match qu’il a joué depuis la première, Dean appelle Michael après les cours. Il sort une histoire à la con sur la façon dont le nouveau avec les cheveux sombres en désordre le menace, lui dit des choses obscènes et le déconcentre pendant les matchs. Dean demande si lui et Gordon peuvent le calmer un peu, pour qu’il le lâche.

“Il rentre chez lui tous les jours par la Quatrième rue”, dit Dean à Michael, faisant comme s’il le savait par hasard et pas parce qu’il a observé Cas.  
“Okay. Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile de donner une bonne leçon à ce pédé”, dit Michael avant de raccrocher. Ce mot donne envie de vomir à Dean, mais il ne dit rien à Michael.

Cette nuit là, après avoir rembarré son petit frère Sammy quand il lui demandé si John avait appelé récemment, Dean se rend compte que ce qu’il ressent est de la culpabilité.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur (BlackDog9314): Il y a des passages légèrement non-consensuels dans ce chapitre, à ne pas lire si vous n’êtes pas l’aise avec ça. Il s’agit assez clairement de non-consentement consensuel (“consensual nonconsent”)
> 
> Quant à moi qui traduis, sachez que tout commentaire fera le bonheur de ma journée.  
> Pour ce chapitre j'ai décidé de me faire confiance et arrêté de tout relire 2 millions de fois.

Pour Cas c’est un weekend banal ; la chose la plus intéressante qu’il fait est d’aller seul au match de foot vendredi, il veut voir Winchester jouer et se sent légèrement amusé en le voyant se rater méchamment plus d’une fois sur le terrain. D’après les cris de déception de tout le monde autour de Cas il comprend que c’est inhabituel. Quand Dean enlève son casque à la mi-temps son visage est pâle sous les lumières vives du stade, et il est clairement énervé. Les doigts de Cas tambourinent sur ses genoux tandis qu’il regarde l’objet de ses désirs depuis son siège, au-dessus du terrain vert, dans la partie la plus élevée des gradins.

Il commence à faire froid, Cas enroule ses bras autour de lui et pense à la dernière fois qu’il a regardé Winchester de près quelques jours auparavant, à la façon dont ses yeux verts brillaient autant de colère que de peur. Au souvenir de la façon dont ses lèvres s’étaient ouvertes, Cas veut le coincer et presser sa bouche contre la peau de Dean, et il est à moitié en érection dans les gradins en regardant Winchester jouer, aussi mauvais soit-il ce soir là. 

Cas passe samedi et dimanche à dormir, se réveillant plus d’une fois trempé de sueur et ne voulant rien d’autre que tout oublier de sa dernière année en Californie.

Mais il sait que l’oubli ne viendra pas, et imagine à la place ses pensées prenant la forme d’une flèche qui ne s’attarde pas sur qu’il a perdu, qui à la place se précipite vers l’avant, déchirant le temps et l’espace. Il imagine un point froid qui se précipite vers Dean avec plus d’élan que quiconque peut supporter, encore moins le garçon refoulé sur lequel Cas a jeté son dévolu. 

—  
Lundi est un jour comme les autres pour Dean, à l’exception d’un certain événement.

Bien qu’il n’ait pas de cours de maths ce jour là (Dieu merci), Dean croise Cas près de son casier. Cela se produit quand il est en train de ranger ses affaires de la journée. 

Cas fait sursauter Dean, quand il se retourne et le voit planté là. Ses cheveux sombres sont ébouriffés et ses yeux plissés tandis qu’il s’appuie sur les casiers avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Dean fait tomber le cahier et le stylo qu’il tient sans réfléchir, pensant pendant un instant que Cas sait pour la conversation qu’il a eue avec Michael et Gordon, et qu’il est là pour le confronter. 

Mais à sa surprise, Cas ne dit rien. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?” demande Dean à Cas avec ce qu’il espère être de la contrariété, faisant un pas en arrière et croisant ses bras sur son torse. D’après la manière le garçon le regarde, la commissure de ses lèvres tressautant comme s’il essayait de cacher un sourire, Dean sait qu’il n’est pas particulièrement convaincant. 

Cas ne répond pas immédiatement, et à la place se baisse pour ramasser le cahier de Dean et son stylo porte-mine. Il se relève et lui tend les objets avec les mains tatouées qui ont obsédé Dean depuis le jour où il les a vues en entier. La peau de Cas est lisse, à l’exception de sa barbe de plusieurs jours et quelques cicatrices ici et là, éparpillées sur ses pommettes hautes et sa forte mâchoire. Dean sait qu’il a été surpris en train de regarder quand le demi-sourire sur les lèvres à trente centimètres des siennes s’élargit et se transforme avec une expression impossible à manquer. 

“Je passais juste par là”, dit Cas, se rapprochant de Dean qui reprend ses affaires. Le bout de leurs doigts s’effleure.  
“Je t’ai vu jouer vendredi.”

Dean se gêné à l’idée que Cas l’ait vu jouer si mal. Il tente de détourner le regard même si c’est impossible compte tenu du fait que Cas se tient désormais à quelques centimètres de lui. Il sent le savon, la cigarette, et le chewing-gum à la menthe verte bon marché. 

Dean ne bouge pas tandis que les secondes s’écoulent et ils restent comme ça (un, deux, trois quatre), même si n’importe qui pourrait passer par là et les voir se tenir si près l’un de l’autre. Dean ne pense pas aux autres qui pourraient les voir et à ce qui se passerait alors, il pense aux rêves qu’il fait depuis des semaines qui n’ont fait que s’empirer. Il pense à la façon dont Cas le baise contre le mur de leur salle de maths, à la façon dont il chuchote alors qu’il tire ses cheveux, fort, à la façon dont il passe ses ongles le long du dos de Dean et lui dit à quel point il se sent bien en lui. Il pense à la façon dont Cas jouit en lui, à la façon dont il glisse ses doigts après pour garder son sperme dans le corps de Dean.

Dean se rend compte qu’il est en érection dans ses jeans tandis qu’il se perd dans les traits définis de Cas et ses yeux distants. Il recule, dégoûté, non pas l’autre garçon, mais par lui-même.

Dean se retourne de nouveau vers son casier, indiquant clairement que la conversation est finie, et quand il se retourne Cas est parti, et Dean regrette d’autant plus ce qu’il a demandé à ses amis de faire.

—  
Jeudi après-midi, pendant que Cas est assis comme d’habitude derrière Dean en cours de maths, il semble sur le point de rompre leur routine de silence gêné (empiré après leur dernière rencontre dans le couloir la veille) et lui parler. Les lèvres pleines de Dean s’ouvrent et se ferment plusieurs fois alors qu’il se retourne pour regarder Cas, mais il ne dit rien, et finit par se retourner brusquement et poser des questions à Jo au sujet d’un rendez-vous qu’elle semble avoir eu la semaine précédente. Bien que la blonde jette à son ami un regard interrogateur quant à la presque-interaction, elle ne dit rien et répond à ses questions. Cas passe les quelques minutes suivantes à écouter parler d’un copain de Dean qu’elle fréquente avant de sortir une paire d’écouteurs qui ne sont reliés à rien et d’étendre sa tête sur le bureau, pas intéressé d’en savoir plus.

Mais Cas se demande ce que Dean allait dire jusqu’à la fin de la journée et qu’il se prépare à rentrer chez sa tante.

Ses questions trouvent réponse à l’arrière de l’école sous la lumière du soir de début Octobre.

Deux garçons que Cas reconnaît de l’équipe de foot, Michael et Gordon, il pense qu’ils s’appellent, l’abordent dès qu’il passe les double-portes ébréchées. Ils penchent la tête vers lui de manière moqueuse, et Cas sait qu’ils s’attendent à ce qu’il ait peur. Ce n’est pas le cas, et il décide de les ignorer et de continuer à marcher. Mais Michael l’attrape par le coude dans une prise douloureuse et le force à les regarder, contrecarrant son plan. 

“Tu rentres chez toi ?” demande-t-il à Cas d’un air menaçant. 

“C’est ce que je comptais faire”, répond Cas avec indifférence, arrachant son bras de l’emprise de Michael. 

“On a quelque chose à te dire”, dit Gordon fermement.

Cas devrait probablement partir et courir car la dernière chose dont il a besoin dans sa vie en ce moment est de se battre de nouveau, mais il est prêt. La colère et de l’énergie bouillonnante s’éveillent déjà sous sa peau. Rien de ce que ces deux là puissent lui faire ne l’effraie, et il a toujours son canif dans la poche si jamais les choses dérapent. 

Alors il hausse les épaules et les suit, un de chaque côté. 

Ils se comportent comme s’ils étaient simplement en train de le ramener chez lui tandis qu’ils guident Cas hors du terrain de l’école, dans une ruelle qu’il n’avait jamais remarquée auparavant. Leurs visages sont figés en un ricanement agacé, comme si Cas n’était qu’un obstacle sur leur chemin. 

“Bon, qu’est-ce que vous voulez, bordel ?” demande Cas calmement une fois qu’ils ont décidé être assez loin et se sont arrêtés à côté d’une décharge en face d’un chemin de terre en mauvais état. Il sait ce qu’ils vont dire avant qu’ils répondent, et n’est pas déçu.

“Il faut que tu arrêtes de jouer avec Winchester”, dit Michael en s’approchant de lui, Gordon juste derrière. 

“Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire”, répond Cas en commençant à jauger mentalement les deux et en se demandant quelle serait la meilleure approche, défensive ou offensive. Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’on se ligue contre lui dans un combat, et il sait encaisser plus d’un coup. 

“Je pense que si”, répond Gordon doucement en s’avançant et levant les poings. 

“Le truc, c’est que je vois vraiment pas”, répond Cas avec un sourire, sachant pertinemment qu’il est en train de les provoquer, mais ne s'en souciant pas.

“Ca devrait t’apprendre à laisser notre équipe tranquille”, dit Michael en lançant un coup de poing à Cas tandis qu’il laisse tomber son sac et esquive. Il s’éloigne aussi loin que possible sur le côté, prenant ses appuis autant qu’il le peut.

“Quand tu dis “équipe”, tu parles des hétérosexuels en général ou—“ Cas commence à dire en plaisantant avant de devoir esquiver un autre coup de poing, cette fois-ci de Gordon, pour être frappé en même temps par Michael sur la gauche. Son genou prend la majorité du coup et il grimace légèrement, lançant un coup qui atteint Michael à la mâchoire. Gordon l’attaque là où il n’est pas protégé et lui frappe le ventre. Cas a le souffle coupé, mais il continue à bouger, mettant un coup de coude au visage de Gordon tout en frappant Michael. Il l’atteint au genou et l’entend hurler. 

Ils continuent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, et Michael et Gordon commencent à lui mettre de sales coups, visant l’entrejambe de cas et son visage plus que son torse. Mais ils sont à égalité, à la surprise des deux idiots qui pensent gagner. 

Cas se bat sans s’arrêter, et ce qui lui manque en muscle, il le compense en rapidité, stratégie, et une rage dont le rouge parcourt son corps alors qu’il bouge, la laissant s’écouler par ses poings.

Même deux contre un, Michael et Gordon ont tous deux le nez ensanglanté et respirent bruyamment, dans le même état que Cas. Après quelques coups parés et quelques coups infligés de plus, Cas voit bien que les joueurs de foot sont en train de se rendre compte qu’à moins qu’ils aient une personne supplémentaire pour les aider ou que quelque chose se produise, ça va probablement continuer comme ça. 

Peu après que Cas ait eu cette pensée, ce quelque chose se produit.

“Putain de pédé”, grommelle Michael alors que son poing enfonce la mâchoire de Cas, ses cheveux blonds tombant devant ses yeux bleu-vert alors que derrière lui le soleil décroissant fait briller la sueur sur son visage et son cou. Les détails sont si vifs que Cas peut presque les goûter, mêlés au parfum métallique du sang coulant sur sa langue de son nez ruisselant.

Ces mots le transportent ailleurs.

Alors que dans l’enceinte froide d’une salle de classe les mots l’atteignaient à peine, ces mêmes mots prononcés en même temps qu’un coup au visage font reculer Cas de plus d’un an dans son esprit. La douleur dans sa mâchoire le traverse alors qu’il fonce en avant avec une nouvelle poussée de rage. Il la laisse le traverser en une vague fraîche écarlate, qui noie le reflux de l’existant dans ses veines. Il n’entend rien à part les battements de son propre cœur et le bruit de ses poings entrant en contact avec Michael pendant qu’il le frappe. Cas repousse Gordon quand celui-ci essaie de le séparer de son coéquipier.

“Va te faire foutre !” crie Cas alors qu’il frappe Michael.

“Va te faire foutre !” crie Cas alors que la personne qu’il frappe cesse d’être Michael et devient un jeune de vingt ans avec un tatouage de phœnix sur le cou. 

“Va te faire foutre, va te faire foutre, t’as tout fait foirer !” crie Cas alors qu’il commence à sentir Gordon qui le frappe à l’arrière des jambes.

Il se souvient où il est dans un mouvement écœurant qui fait trembler ses points là où ils sont levés pour frapper de nouveau.

Il regarde Michael (et il est redevenu Michael, et Cas est au Texas, putain) qui est accroupi au sol, sa lèvre fendue en sang, ses pommettes enflées et un vilain œil au beurre noir.

Michael et Gordon regardent Cas en silence, bouche ouverte, choc et peur se lisant sur leur visage. 

Cas recule, tremblant, sa respiration irrégulière, “Ne vous approchez plus jamais de moi”.

Le sang sur ses mains lui donne envie de vomir, et il peut sentir son visage enfler tandis qu’il ramasse son sac là où il l’avait jeté dix minutes avant, grimaçant à l’arrivée d’un violent mal de tête. 

Les joueurs de foot ne font aucun geste pour arrêter Cas alors qu’il commence à s’éloigner.  
Il garde quand même sa main sur le canif dans sa poche. 

— 

“Il est cinglé, Dean. Il a défoncé Mikey”, dit Gordon, et derrière lui Dean peut entendre Michael s’écrier “Il m’a pas fait si mal !”. 

“Quoi ?” demande Dean, sentant le sang quitter son visage. Gordon et Michael sont deux des joueurs les plus musclés de l’équipe ; l’idée que quelqu’un ai pu se défendre contre eux seul est déroutante. Il essaie d’ignorer le soulagement qu’il ressent à l’idée que Cas n’ait pas eu aussi mal que ses amis, et ne sait pas quoi en penser.

“Ouais. Désolé mec, mais tu te débrouilles seul sur ce coup là. On a encore quelques matchs à jouer et c’est hors de question que je me fasse défoncer une deuxième fois”, dit Gordon avec un soupir qui ressemble vaguement à la fierté blessée d’un égo surdimensionné. 

“Merde”, soupire Dean en s’asseyant à son bureau. Il est dans sa chambre avec la porte fermée, et depuis sa propre chambre dans laquelle Sam est enfermé il peut entendre la musique du générique de Docteur Who.

“Bref, à demain, D” dit Gordon avant de raccrocher.

Merde.

Dean n’a pas maths demain, merci mon Dieu, mais c’est le cas jeudi.

Il n’a aucune idée de ce que Cas fera quand qu’ils se reverront.

—  
Cas se nettoie quand il rentre à la maison, soulagé des horaires nocturnes de sa tante chez Dollar Tree quand il voit qu’elle n’est pas là pour poser des questions quant à l’état dans lequel il est. 

L’évier de la salle de bain est plein d’eau rose et de papier toilette tâché de sang quand il a enfin réussi à nettoyer sa peau des preuves du combat, et restent uniquement une lèvre fendue, un nez gonflé et un léger œil au beurre noir quand il s’observe dans le miroir. Ses cheveux sont humides du côté de son visage où il a rincé la sueur et les traces de sang de ses mèches sombres. 

Il reste devant le miroir un long moment, perdant de vue qui il est et où il se trouve pendant qu’il s’observe. Il repense à la manière dont il a frappé Michael, encore et encore, et à comment, pendant un instant, il n’était plus au Texas mais à nouveau en Californie durant les cinq minutes bleues et rouges dont il n’a jamais réchappé. 

Il se reprend et revient dans l’instant présent, se retournant et enfilant un t-shirt propre, passant par l’armoire de la cuisine pour voler un peu du rhum de sa nouvelle tutrice légale avant d’aller dans sa chambre. Il se dit qu’un verre calmera la douleur physique qu’il ressent, ainsi que les pensées dont il ne peut pas tout à fait échapper par lui-même.

Cas ferme la porte derrière lui, s’assied sur son lit et ouvre la bouteille. Il ne s’embête pas à allumer la lumière avant se commencer à boire. Il boit quelques gorgées qu’il fait passer avant d’autres gorgées quelques secondes plus tard.

—  
Mercredi passe sans incident pour Dean. Il ne voit Cas nulle part, et est quasiment certain qu’il n’est pas au lycée quand la fin de la journée arrive et qu’il ne l’a pas vu du tout.

Il sent de l’appréhension monter en le sachant absent, et a constaté la nuit précédente que ses rêves obscènes n’ont fait que s’intensifier ; quand Dean se réveille au milieu de la nuit il se rend compte qu’il a déjà joui, sa première éjaculation nocturne depuis le début du collège. L’intérieur de ses cuisses et son ventre sont humides de son propre sperme, et il a trop peur de se rendormir, car il sait que le rêve reviendra et il le déteste autant qu’il a envie de le revivre.

Dean va en maths l’après-midi suivant, à moitié endormi et nerveux, sachant sans même se regarder que ses yeux sont cernés de profondes crevasses violettes. Il s’assoit deux sièges devant celui qu’il utilise d’habitude afin de mettre de la distance entre lui et Cas.

Quand Jo voit que Dean s’est déplacé, elle semble confuse. Il sait que ni Gordon ni Michael ne lui ont parlé de leur altercation avec Cas (selon eux l’événement est trop “naze” pour même en parler), et que quand Jo a demandé à son nouveau petit-ami pourquoi il semblait avoir été frappé au visage par une batte de baseball, il lui a dit qu’il avait eu un entraînement difficile. Si elle n’a pas cru Michael, elle n’a pas insisté. 

“Pourquoi tu t’es mis là ?” demande Jo en s’asseyant derrière Dean, mettant une main sur son épaule. Dean sursaute au contact, et dit seulement “Pas envie d’être plus près de ce connard que nécessaire”. 

Jo sait de qui Dean parle, même si Cas n’est pas encore arrivé. 

“Je croyais que tu ne lui avais pas parlé depuis la dernière fois ?” dit-elle, en référence à la fois où il l’a insulté.

Dean hausse les épaules sans répondre, et Cas choisit cet instant précis pour entrer dans la salle, son expression insouciante en opposition avec avec les ecchymoses sur son visage. 

Dean regarde ses mains qui sont repliées sur ses genoux au moment où il est à deux doigts de croiser le regard de celui qui l’a baisé dans ses rêves. Il sent son visage chauffer de honte quand Cas passe à côté de lui.

“Qu’est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?” dit Jo à voix basse alors que Cas s’assoit à son siège habituel, trois rangs derrière eux. Elle le regarde ouvertement, et Dean la pince au bras pour qu’elle s’arrête.

“Aïe ! Va te faire foutre !“ siffle-t-elle avant de le frapper à l’épaule. “Tu as vu son visage ?”

“Je l’ai vu, Jo”, dit Dean avec lassitude.

“Il ressemble à rien”, dit Jo avant de se calmer et de sortir ses devoirs alors que la prof commence à distribuer les fiches de réponse.

—  
Cas sourit quand il voit que Winchester s’est décalé de quelques rangs pour s’éloigner de lui, et se fait un devoir de l’ignorer quand il passe à côté de lui et Jo.

Cas observe Dean avec attention alors que le cours commence et passe lentement. Il est trop concentré sur l’autre garçon pour prendre des notes ou faire les devoirs, alors qu’ils sont assis à quelques mètres l’un de l’autre, tous deux immobiles et respirant comme si l’air qui les entoure risque d’exploser s’ils expirent trop fortement.

Quand Dean part au milieu du cours pour aller aux toilettes, Cas le suit quelques minutes plus tard. Il ignore le regard suspicieux de Jo quand il passe à côté d’elle.

—  
Dean jette de l’eau froide sur son visage dans les toilettes vides au bout du couloir derrière salle de maths. Il a l’impression de pouvoir respirer de nouveau maintenant que Cas n’est pas dans le même espace clos que lui. 

Quand il entend la porte s’ouvrir, se fermer et se verrouiller derrière lui il se redresse rapidement et ouvre les yeux, les cils encore mouillés par l’eau avec laquelle il a arrosé son visage. Il utilise le miroir en face de lui pour observer la pièce. 

Il se fige quand il voit Cas derrière lui, pâle et meurtri sous la lumière fluorescente blanche et bleue. Dean se retourne rapidement, sentant son cœur battre sous ses côtes, alors que ses paumes commencent à transpirer en tandem avec son rythme qui accélère. 

Dean est certain que Cas va l’agresser, et dit immédiatement “Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois, mais je n’ai pas—“ 

“Jeté tes putains de coéquipiers sur moi ?”, dit Cas, son ton étrangement calme et ses yeux glacés alors qu’il fait un pas vers lui, puis deux.

“J’ai juste—“

“Tu as quoi ?” l’interrompt Cas une seconde fois, réduisant la distance entre eux et poussant Dean contre l’évier. Le bord s’enfonce dans l’espace entre le bas du dos et son cul, et sa tête tape contre le miroir tandis que Cas presse son poignet fermement contre la trachée de Dean. 

“Je voulais juste…” commence Dean, mais il se rend compte qu’il ne veut pas dire la vérité : qu’il voulait que Michael et Gordon fassent mal à Cas pour l’insulte qu’il a dite en cours qui était trop proche de la réalité. Il voulait que Cas souffre pour avoir vu à travers lui.

Dean rougit de colère et détourne le regard, essayant de regarder partout sauf les yeux bleus directement en face des siens. 

“Tu pensais qu’ils me feraient mal et que je te laisserai tranquille ?” Cas souffle dangereusement alors qu’il applique encore plus de pression sur le larynx de Dean. La ligne rouge fendant le côté de la lèvre de Cas est vive sur le rose légèrement gercé de sa bouche, et sa pommette droite porte une coupure refermée qui accentue l’ecchymose sombre ornant le côté gauche de sa mâchoire.

Le corps de Cas est pressé contre celui de Dean, et son oxygène est progressivement en train d’être coupé par le bras pâle en travers de sa gorge.

Tout ce dont Dean est capable est de fixer la lèvre inférieure percée de Cas pendant qu’il parle.

“Tu crois que je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as peur de moi ?” demande Cas, sa voix devenant encore plus calme alors qu’il déplace sa main libre pour agripper une poignée des cheveux de Dean comme il l’a fait tant de fois dans ses rêves. Cas le force à le regarder dans les yeux.

“Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois, mais tu te trompes”, dit Dean d’une voix rauque. Il incline son visage vers le haut pour mieux respirer sous la main de Cas, interrompant délibérément leur contact visuel.

“Tu mens”, chuchote Cas, roulant ses hanches contre celles de Dean pour qu’il puisse sentir à quel point ils sont durs tous les deux, à quel point l’érection de Cas est chaude à travers les couches qui les séparent. Dean ferme les yeux et expire fortement. 

Il sait qu’il pourrait fuir, et même plus, qu’il devrait fuir, mais il ne fait aucun mouvement pour se libérer de la prise de Cas.

Dean aime sentir Contre lui, ses lignes dures, ses muscles immobiles et sa chaleur presque brûlante. Il est différent d’une fille, il n’est ni doux, ni souple. 

“Laisse-moi partir”, chuchote Dean, voyant des étoiles en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux, sa gorge si serrée qu’il sait qu’il va bientôt perdre conscience. 

Cas ne fait pas ce qu’il demande, mais s’approche très près à la place. Il baisse la tête de Dean afin que leurs regards se croisent de nouveau, et il le fixe, évaluant la véracité de ses mots. 

Apparemment peu convaincu de la sincérité de sa supplication, Cas s’avance et couvre les lèvres de Dean des siennes.

Dean halète faiblement dans la bouche de Cas alors que sa lèvre inférieure est mordue, si fort qu’il pense qu’elle peut saigner. Il remarque à peine que Cas enlève enfin son poignet de là où il appuyait contre sa gorge et utilise sa main nouvellement libérée pour la passer derrière Dean et le faire monter sur l’évier. Les gouttes d’eau égarées sur la porcelaine pénètrent son jean tandis que Cas descend la main et touche Dean entre les jambes, là où il est tellement dur qu’il en a mal. 

“Arrête”, dit Dean, tout en sachant qu’il pourrait faire arrêter Cas tout simplement en bougeant. Il déteste la façon dont il gémit entre le doigts de Cas quand celui-ci couvre sa bouche et commence à défaire la ceinture de Dean d’une main. Cas atteint l’intérieur du pantalon de Dean et son caleçon pour toucher sa chair chaude sans barrières, le bout de ses doigts sec et froid. 

Cas recule un instant, léchant sa paume avant de commencer à caresser Dean dans les toilettes fermées. 

“Tu es mens mal", murmure Cas, et les cuisses de Dean sursautent alors qu’il jouit dans la main enroulée autour de lui après seulement quelques mouvements, honteux d’être aussi excitée à l’idée d’être si proche de voir ses fantasmes nocturnes se réaliser.

Après, Dean se sent étourdi et perdu, et quand Cas déverrouille la porte des toilettes et dit “Retourne en cours, et attends moi après à côté de ton casier”, Dean sait qu’il le fera.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'était compliqué de traduire celui-ci.  
> Infiniment reconnaissante si quelqu'un a la gentillesse de commenter !

Cas observe Dean attentivement pendant le reste du cours de maths, et il n’est pas déçu. Il se tient penché sur son bureau comme s’il était malade, une de ses jambes s’agitant dans l’allée, ses cheveux blonds encore ébouriffés après leur rencontre dans les toilettes seulement quinze minutes plus tôt.

La petite Jo se doute de quelque chose, Cas voit bien qu’elle essaie de parler à Dean à plusieurs reprises, mais il l’ignore. A la fin du cours elle semble énervée, et s’éloigne de Dean avec un soupir quand la cloche sonne, son téléphone sorti et son clavier cliquetant déjà.

Dean se retourne pour regarder Cas une fois qu’elle a quitté la salle, ses yeux verts encore agités et un peu perdus comme ils l’étaient quand il a joui dans la main de Cas. Cas penche simplement la tête vers la porte ouverte, rappelant silencieusement à Winchester ce qu’il lui a demandé.

Obéissant, Dean se retourne et se lève. Les tremblements post-orgasme dans ses jambes se voient depuis l’endroit où Cas est assis et le regarde d’un air indifférent. 

Cas ne suit pas immédiatement Dean, savourant la chance de le stresser un peu après l’épisode Michael/Gordon. Quand il se décide enfin à le rejoindre les élèves du cours suivant sont déjà en train d’arriver.

La journée de cours est encore loin d'être finie, et Dean est clairement nerveux quand Cas arrive là où il se tient devant son casier. Ses pieds s’agitent d’avant en arrière, et ses mains pourraient être immobiles si seulement il savait où les mettre. 

“Je t’ai manqué ?” demande Cas. 

“Écoute, tu ne peux pas raconter ce qui s’est passé—” commence à chuchoter Dean, jetant des regards dans le couloir pour être certain que personne ne les voit.

“On va se barrer d’ici avant que le prochain cours commence”, l’interrompt Cas calmement. Il sort son canif de sa poche et en déplie la lame pour enlever une petite peau qu’il vient de remarquer sur sa main.

“Il est seulement—“ commence Dean timidement en regardant le couteau de Cas.

“Il est suffisamment tard. Je m’ennuie, pas toi ?” 

Pendant un instant Dean a l’air de vouloir partir en courant, mais Cas sait qu’il ne le fera pas et attend patiemment qu’il se décide à faire ce qu’il est prêt à parier qu’il a déjà décidé depuis qu’il l’a branlé au-dessus de l’évier des toilettes.

Et enfin, “… Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?”

Cas sourit, “Il y a du monde chez toi ?”

Dean secoue la tête rapidement, “Non, on ne va pas chez moi.”

“Ce n’est pas ce que je t’ai demandé, il me semble ?”

“Non… Sam est à l’école et ma mère est au travail”, dit Dean, vaincu. 

“Je vais tenter ma chance et deviner que ton père est en voyages d’affaire ?” demande Cas avec dérision, remarquant la manière dont ces mots font se serrer de colère les jolies lèvres de Dean.

“Va te faire mettre”, marmonne-t-il en détournant le regard. 

“C’était ce que j’avais prévu”, dit Cas en rangeant son couteau, s’avançant vers Dean jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre. Bien que Dean soit plus grand que lui d’une quinzaine de centimètres, Dean déglutit de manière audible et croise son regard avec respect, comme si Cas l’intimidait.

Cas veut le toucher alors qu’ils se tiennent là, en voyant la marque qu’il a laissée sur la lèvre inférieure de Dean après l’y avoir mordu. Il a envie de lui en faire une autre, ailleurs. Dean se lèche les lèvres inconsciemment comme s’il déshabillait Cas du regard.

Cas sait que les jeux sont faits, si ce n’était pas déjà le cas.

“Viens”, dit Dean laconiquement avant de se retourner et de mener Cas au bout du couloir jusqu’à la sortie arrière de l’école, après le gymnase et la bibliothèque. 

Il marchent d’un air naturel pour ne pas se faire remarquer par un prof. Bien que Cas fasse semblant de ne pas le remarquer, il voit que Dean lui jette plusieurs regards. Il se demande pendant un instant de quelle manière Dean le perçoit, et comment il vit toute cette situation. Mais Cas éloigne cette pensée avant qu’elle ne le fasse tomber dans l’incertitude. 

Une fois en dehors du lycée, cela leur prend plusieurs minutes supplémentaires pour atteindre la voiture de Dean car ils doivent faire un détour. Dean reste silencieux alors qu’ils grimpent tous deux à l’intérieur de son monstre d’Impala. Cas promène ses mains sur le cuir des sièges et se laisse en profiter tandis que Dean démarre la voiture et les conduit là où il vit. Quand Cas ouvre distraitement un petit compartiment dans la portière et y trouve deux petites figurines de soldats, Dean le regarde et dit rapidement “Touche pas à ça”. 

Cas n’est pas convaincu. “Pourquoi pas ?” 

Il prend les petits soldats et les fait danser sur le tableau de bord, souriant face à l'absurdité de la scène. 

Mais Dean n’est pas amusé. “Range les.”

Son ton est si sérieux que Cas obéit en haussant les épaules. “Comme tu veux.”

Ils ne parlent pas pendant le reste du trajet, et quand ils arrivent chez Dean quelques minutes plus tard, Cas n’est absolument pas surpris par ce qu’il voit. La maison semble sortie d’un magazine Maison & Travaux, des briques rouges entourées de blanc et des fleurs colorées décorant les buissons à l’avant. Il y a même une balancelle sur le vieux porche, et la porte d’entrée est en bois brun laqué de bon goût, avec des fenêtre brillantes cadrées de laiton. C’est un contraste saisissant avec le quartier où Cas a grandit, et même avec celui où il vit actuellement. 

Comme s’il pouvait lire ses pensées, Dean fronce les sourcils tandis qu’il se gare, l’allée déjà occupée par des vieilles voitures qui ont l’air d’être en rénovation. 

Dean les presse vers la porte d’entrée, comme si un voisin comprendrait leurs intentions en les apercevant. Il verrouille deux fois derrière eux. 

L’intérieur de la maison est aussi pittoresque et accueillant que son extérieur. Les meubles sont assortis, il y a des portraits encadrés sur les murs, tout est propre et chaleureux. Cela fait presque mal à Cas, ça lui fait penser à la maison d’Isaac— 

Il secoue la tête et se tourne vers Dean, “Emmène-moi en haut”. 

—  
Dean ne sait pas pourquoi il fait ce que Cas lui dit de faire, ou pourquoi ils sont chez lui à la mi-journée au lieu d’être au lycée pendant que sa mère enchaîne deux rotations et que Sam est encore au collège. Tout ce qu’il sait c’est qu’il n’arrive pas à détacher son regard de Cas, de ses cheveux sombres et ses yeux prudents et ses mains tatouées.

Il les mène aux escaliers sans un mot, se sentant comme dans un de ses rêves.

Les yeux bleus de Cas semblent absorber silencieusement tout ce qui les entoure pendant qu’ils marchent : les photos dans l’escalier, la moquette épaisse sous leurs pieds, les tables brunies contre les murs ici et là avec des bibelots disposés soigneusement sur leur surface. 

Quand ils atteignent la chambre de Dean il les fait entrer d’une main tremblante, sans donner d’explication sur les posters sur l’extérieur de sa porte (des groupes de rock ou des équipes de football) ou le bazar dans la chambre qui contraste avec le reste de la maison. Cas ne demande pas. Il continue à observer silencieusement, un regard non identifiable sur ses traits nets. Ses lèvres pleines et roses sont splendides dans la lumière douce qui passe à travers les stores de la chambre de Dean.

Dean ne sait pas s’ils vont faire quelque chose ou si Cas va soudainement changer d’avis et sortir son couteau à nouveau, cette fois-ci pour le racketter. 

Il imagine sans problème les deux options, et il se sent être de plus en plus nerveux tandis qu’aucun d’eux ne parle pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Cas ne fait aucun geste pour briser le silence pesant. Il fait le tour de la chambre et regarde tout, des photos de famille encadrées sur les étagères aux livres de Vonnegut aux pages cornées empilés au bout de son bureau. 

Quand il ne peut plus supporter le silence, Dean dit maladroitement “Je suis désolé pour Michael et Gordon.” 

Cas se retourne de là où il observait le contenu de la bibliothèque de Dean et le regarde dans les yeux. Ses lèvres se tordent. 

“Pourquoi tu ne me le montres pas ?”

Dean n’est pas sûr de ce qu’il entend par là, mais quand Cas bouge ses hanches ostensiblement, son renflement visible sous son jean noir, Dean sait exactement ce qu’il attend de lui. Cette pensée fait tressaillir sa bite d’intérêt et lui fait simultanément ressentir un machisme mal placé.

Il raille nerveusement “Je fais pas ça.”

Cas ne semble ni perturbé ni énervé. Il croise ses bras et dit d’un air ennuyé “Alors ramène-moi au lycée.”

Dean déteste à quel point il n’en a pas envie maintenant que Cas est là, maintenant qu’ils sont seuls derrière deux portes fermées. Il pense à quel point c’était bien dans les toilettes (délicieux et sale et tellement excitant) quand Cas l’a pris en main, à quel point il avait aimé la sensation des doigts serrés fermement contre sa bouche ouverte, et au corps de Cas, tiède et inflexible contre lui.

Il veut savoir ce que ça fait d’avoir la bite de Cas dans sa bouche, et il se sent déjà durcir dans ses boxers à l’idée de se mettre à genoux devant Cas et sa force naturelle, devant son indéniable masculinité. Mais il est terrifié de le vouloir avec une telle intensité, et Dean hésite. Son regard se déplace du visage de Cas vers là où il est en erection dans son jean et vice-versa. 

Dean se demande si son incertitude est évidente, parce que l’expression de Cas s’adoucit un instant d’une manière complètement déplacée sur un visage aussi dur que le sien. Il dit à Dean, chaque mot lourd d’une sincérité durement gagnée “On ne fait rien de mal”. 

Ce minuscule morceau de sympathie est tout ce qui faut pour convaincre Dean, et avant qu’il ne s’en rende compte, il tombe à genoux sur la moquette devant Cas. Il n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il fait, mais il veut apprendre. Son corps tremble à nouveau de désir et de la nervosité d’être vierge. Il regarde Cas enlever son jean et sortir son érection de sous l’élastique de son boxer bleu marine délavé. 

Cas n’est pas très long, mais il est épais et bien formé, la peau est lisse et semblable à de la soie, et dépasse d’un nid de poils sombres et fins. Ses hanches sont larges quand son jean tombe et les révèle, galbées et presque comme celles d’une femme, mais plus anguleuses. Cas sent le propre et comme l’odeur chaude et métallique de la peau irritée par le tissu, le gland de sa bite est rouge et il en coule une goutte de liquide pré-séminal. 

Dean regarde Cas depuis son nouveau point de vue, voit le bleu de ses yeux sous la frange de cils noirs. Cas approche sa main pour la mettre à l’arrière de la tête de Dean et lui nourrit sa queue d’un mouvement fluide. Le peu de tendresse que Cas a montré quelques instants plus tôt est parti. Sa main est serrée dans les cheveux de Dean avec une force suffisante pour déchirer la peau.

Dean ouvre sa bouche juste à temps et respire du mieux qu’il peut autour de sa bite dure, et ses yeux se remplissent d’eau alors qu’il essaie de ne pas tousser. Quand Cas commence à baiser lentement sa bouche, il pense avec soulagement qu’il va s’en sortir. Pendant quelques minutes il est autorisé à s’habituer au va-et-vient régulier du sexe entre ses lèvres, et il ferme les yeux. Il lève ses mains pour agripper les hanches musclées de Cas, désespéré de le toucher davantage, de sentir la musculature de ses cuisses et les os sous sa peau. Il n’a jamais été avec un autre garçon de cette manière là. 

Ce n’est pas comme le mec que Dean a baisé à la fête, où c’était si rapide, facile et anonyme que ça aurait pu tout aussi bien être une fille sous lui. Cas est proche, si proche de lui. Il n’est pas détourné et presque invisible, il est présent et a un goût salé et musqué sous la langue de Dean, et à cette pensée il laisse échapper un profond gémissement autour de la bite de Cas. 

Comme si Cas savait que les choses se sont intensifiées, il commence à baiser la bouche de Dean plus rapidement et plus profondément. Les yeux de Dean versent des larmes à chaque fois que Cas atteint le fond de sa gorge. Quand la bite de Cas tressaute dans sa bouche Dean pense que le garçon est sur le point de jouir et suce plus fort, mais Cas se dégage avec un “pop” humide et relève Dean en un mouvement fluide.

Dean est sur le point de demander pourquoi il l’a arrêté quand Cas se presse contre lui et l’embrasse brutalement. Il lui mord la lèvre inférieure pour la deuxième fois de la journée, et Dean sait que cette fois-ci elle saigne. Cas lui lèche la bouche après ça, sentant sans aucun doute son propre goût ainsi que celui du sang frais et cuivré sur la langue de Dean. 

C’est comme si Cas ne savait pas embrasser doucement, comme si à chaque fois qu’il essayait il finissait à la place par s’approprier tout ce qu’il pouvait atteindre. Cette pensée surprend Dean et n’a aucun sens, mais elle reste ancrée dans son esprit tandis que Cas s’avance un peu plus et plante à nouveau ses dents dans les lèvres de Dean. Dean pousse un cri de douleur.

“Je veux être en toi”, expire Cas dans un chuchotement rauque, et avant que Dean réponde il est pris au dépourvu alors que Cas le pousse en arrière sur le lit juste à côté. 

“Je ne sais pas si je peux—ça—” bégaie Dean tandis que Cas lui grippe dessus et chevauche ses hanches.

“Tu n’as jamais été avec un mec ?” dit Cas alors qu’il commence à défaire les premiers boutons du pantalon de Dean. 

La façon dont il regarde Dean, comme s’il voulait ramper dans son corps et le dévorer de l’intérieur, lui fait penser au Cas qui le baise dans ses rêves.

C’est mal à quel point Dean le désire alors qu’il est étendu là sous la chaleur du corps de Cas, à quel point il veut la douleur et quelque plaisir qui peut en découler s’il peut le ressentir lui-même, en être plus proche. Plus proche de quoi, exactement, il ne sait pas. Mais c’est un désir irrésistible.

“J’ai… niqué un mec, une fois” admet Dean dans un murmure. 

“Tu peux me prendre”, dit Cas avec conviction avant d’épingler les poignets de Dean d’une main, tandis que de l’autre il tire le boxer et le jean de Dean de ses hanches. Libérée de ses barrières, la gaule de Dean rebondit et tape contre son ventre. 

Cas se penche pour mordre l’épaule de Dean, fort, plus fort qu’il l’avait fait sur ses lèvres. Dean est distrait par la douleur alors que Cas enroule sa main autour de sa bite nouvellement libérée et commence à le caresser, le faisant gémir doucement. 

“S’il te plait—fais juste—attention”, soupire Dean entre les mouvements et les suçons que Cas marque avec vigueur sur sa poitrine et son cou. Son corps est crispé et sa bite est si dure que ça lui fait mal.

— 

“On a combien de temps avant que tout le monde rentre ?” demande Cas, ses lèvres encore accrochées à la gorge de Dean, un bleu apparaissant déjà sous sa langue. 

“Jusque sept heures”, dit Dean en tremblant. 

“On aura plus qu’assez de temps”, dit Cas à Dean alors qu’il se penche et tire un téton dans sa bouche, resserrant simultanément sa prise sur les poignets de Dean. Il entend Dean haleter à la sensation et sourit autour du bourgeon durci entre ses dents. 

Cas voit que Dean est appréhensif, il le sent dans la tension de sa musculature, tendue sous ses mains là où elle était auparavant souple. La peur que Dean a de sa première fois est compréhensible et justifiée, et Cas ne lui en veut pas. Mais il n’a pas non plus l’intention d’arrêter. Il a été avec assez de personnes pour savoir de quoi est capable cette partie précise de l’anatomie. Il a assez confiance en ses capacités pour que ça soit, si pas agréable pour Dean, au moins mémorable. 

Après un moment Cas se redresse et demande à son hôte “Tu as du lubrifiant ? Des préservatifs ?”

Dean hoche la tête en silence, ses yeux verts immenses alors qu’il regarde Cas, qui lâche ses poignets et se rassoit en attente d’instructions. 

“Ils sont près du lit”, Dean indique sa commode et Cas se dégage pour se lever et ouvre le tiroir du haut, où il trouve ce qui lui est indiqué. 

Dean a de l’Astroglide et assez de préservatifs pour niquer toute une équipe de pom-pom girls (cela fait sourire Cas à qui l’ironie n’échappe pas). 

Cas retire son jean et son boxer et passe son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, pensant qu’il peut aussi bien le faire tant qu’il est debout. Il le fait sans modestie ou arrière pensée alors qu’il se tient nu à côté du lit, un courant d’air conditionné flottant sur sa peau et mettant ses tétons au garde-à-vous. 

Cas se tourne vers là où Winchester est toujours allongé sur le lit. Son jean et ses sous-vêtements sont descendus sous ses genoux et son col en V bleu foncé est enroulé au-dessus de ses tétons roses et mordus. Dean regarde Cas silencieusement, ses yeux parcourant son corps nu. 

Cas dit brusquement “Déshabille-toi”. Il veut le voir, mettre ses mains, ongles et dents à autant d’endroits qu’il peut atteindre sur le corps de Dean. Il veut le remplir et y laisser une partie qui semblera vide quand Cas partira. 

Dean rougit et fait comme lui est ordonné sans résister, et Cas le regarde se déshabiller, regarde l’étendue bronzée de sa peau qui grandit sous la lumière de la mi-journée qui adoucit le contraste de ses nombreuses tâches de rousseur.

Dean est magnifique, se dit Cas, et ça l’énerve. Un garçon magnifique dans une maison magnifique avec une famille magnifique. 

Cas range cette pensée là où il ne pourra plus y accéder et se rassied sur Dean. La chaleur de leur peau douce et nue suffit à lui envoyer des frissons dans le dos dont il ne parlera jamais à personne.

Dean hoquette et ferme les yeux alors que leurs sexes glissent l’un à côté de l’autre comme s’ils étaient faits pour ça, et Cas les prend tous deux en main. 

“Tu as déjà fait ça avant ?” demande-t-il à voix basse. Il tire une satisfaction égoïste d’être le premier et de le savoir alors que Dean penche la tête en arrière et gémit quand Cas glisse le bout de son pouce sur les extrémités de leur queues. La gorge de Dean est rougie et meurtrie par les lèvres et la langue de Cas, et ça lui donne envie de faire la même chose sur le reste de son corps.

“On va faire tout ce que tu n’as jamais fait aujourd’hui”, dit Cas avec un grognement, et Dean frissonne sous lui. 

Cas les branle ensemble comme ça jusqu’à ce que le torse et le cou de Dean soit rouges et que sa queue palpite d’une manière révélatrice dans la main de Cas. Il s’éloigne alors pour atteindre le lubrifiant derrière eux sur la table. Il met une grosse goutte sur ses doigts, s’assurant qu’ils en sont recouverts alors qu’il s’éloigne des hanches de Dean pour s’asseoir entre elles, écartant ses jambes d’un coup de genou. 

Dean a l’air légèrement étourdi par le changement soudain d’activités, ses yeux s’écarquillent quand il comprend ce que Cas va faire et ses lèvres tremblent nerveusement alors que sa langue les humidifie. Mais il ne demande pas à Cas de s’arrêter, et il hoche la tête de manière presque imperceptible et se rallonge, sa respiration s’accélérant. 

Quand Cas glisse une main entre les jambes de Dean, un doigt humide effleurant l’entrée de son corps, Dean sursaute un peu. Il est clairement timide et mal à l’aise. Mais Cas continue sûrement, faisant des allers retours avec sa première phalange pour faire pénétrer tout son doigt. Il attrape l’érection tombante de Dean de son autre main pour le relancer. Dean est serré autour de lui, ses muscles intérieurs se contractant nerveusement à chaque mouvement du bout du doigt de Cas. Mais après quelques minutes il se détend suffisamment pour que Cas puisse faire pénétrer la longueur de son index à l’intérieur. 

Quand Cas décide que c’est le moment de montrer à Dean pourquoi se faire baiser le cul peut être aussi bon que baiser une fille, il appuie plus profondément et cherche un point en lui de son doigt. C’est un point qui a donné du plaisir à Cas plusieurs fois dans son propre corps, et il sait qu’il l’a trouvé quand Dean crie et commence à trembler. Ses yeux s’ouvrent quand Cas courbe son doigt pour mieux l’atteindre. Il sort son doigt avec précaution et ajoute plus de lubrifiant avant d’y revenir et de pénétrer lentement deux doigts. Dean se crispe à nouveau, et Cas le branle un peu plus vite, entendant que l'accélération fait Dean respirer plus fort. 

Cas a son index et majeur tous les deux enfoncés en lui, et Dean gémit à chaque fois qu’il appuie, sa bite se contractant en réponse. 

“Jamais fait ça avant—“ parvient à dire Dean, poings fermés le long de son corps alors que Cas ajoute un troisième pendant qu’il parle et commence à faire un “V” avec ses doigts. 

“Tu t’es déjà doigté avant ça ?” demande Cas, et Dean hoche la tête.

“Je—je ne pouvais jamais trouver—le bon angle”, admet Dean difficilement. 

“Je pense que je l’ai trouvé”, dit Cas sans humour. Sa propre bite est dure comme un putain de marteau, le bout touchant presque l’intérieur d’une des cuisses de Dean. 

Cela a pris à peu près une demi-heure de préparation avant que Dean puisse prendre trois doigts sans haleter de douleur, et Cas l’a empêché de jouir tout du long. S’il ne l’avait pas fait, Dean aurait déjà eu deux ou trois orgasmes. 

Cas retire attentivement ses doigts d’entre les jambes de Dean et se décale dans le lit pour lui faire de la place. 

“Retourne-toi”, dit-il sèchement à Dean alors qu’il arrache un des préservatifs de sa rangée d’aluminum sur la commode. 

Le visage de Dean passe de surpris à blessé en moins de trente secondes alors qu’il comprend ce que Cas demande, et il ne s’exécute pas immédiatement. 

“J’ai dit retourne-toi”, dit cas avec irritation alors qu’il avance ses bras pour tourner Dean sur le ventre lui-même, écartant de nouveau ses jambes depuis cette nouvelle position. 

— 

Dean ne sait pas trop à quoi il s’attendait quand Cas a dit qu’il allait le baiser, mais se voir ordonner de se retourner comme si Cas ne voulait même pas voir sa tête pendant ? Ca pique un peu.

C’est pas comme s’il s’attendait à ce qu’ils fassent l’amour passionnément en se regardant dans les yeux ou quoi que ce soit, mais il avait cru… Dean éloigne ses questionnements et se concentre à se tenir immobile, sentant l’odeur de l’assouplissant qui traverse les draps pressés sous son nez.

Cas est un putain d’enfoiré à comprendre, et un putain d’enfoiré tout court. Dean aurait du se douter qu’ils ne seraient pas face à face, première fois ou pas, se dit-il. 

Non pas que sa bite semble avoir le moindre problème avec les pensées qui rongent son esprit. Dean est encore dur alors qu’il écarte les jambes, et étend le bruissement de Cas qui enfile le préservatif.

La bite de Dean est coincée entre son torse et le lit moelleux sous lui. Quand il sent le gland chaud et humide de la bite de Cas frotter contre le trou dans lequel il avait ses doigts pendant les trente dernières minutes, il se dit que ça pourrait suffire à le faire jouir. Son corps est sensible après les quelques fois où il a failli finir pendant que Cas le préparait. Dean se dit qu’il comprend maintenant pourquoi. 

Dean a l’impression d’avoir attendu toute sa vie dans ce lit avec Cas derrière lui. Il est si proche, si dur. Dean sait que ça lui fera mal cette fois, peut-être même à chaque fois qu’il le fera avec quelqu’un. Mais la possibilité que ça lui fasse mal pâlit face à la sensation d’être sous un autre mec, de sentir la pression chaude d’une bite contre la fente que Dean offre volontairement. 

Quand Cas commence à le pénétrer, Dean se crispe à la sensation inconnue de l’intrusion alors que le bout de la bite de Cas essaie d’entrer avec difficulté. Il inspire bruyamment quand il y parvient, et agrippe les draps alors que Cas reste en lui pendant un moment, le laissant s’adapter, ce dont il est reconnaissant. 

Ca fait mal, il n’y a pas d’autre manière de le dire. 

“Touche-toi”, chuchote Cas, et Dean fait ce qu’il lui dit, tendant la main sous son propre corps et enroulant ses doigts autour de sa bite à demi dure, se caressant. 

Quand Cas bouge à nouveau une minute plus tard, avançant plus loin maintenant que le seuil initial a été franchi, Dean continue à se toucher, pensant avec des sursauts de plaisir au fond de son ventre à quel point tout cela est similaire aux rêves qu’il fait avec Cas dans leur salle de maths. 

Au moment où Cas commence à reculer un peu pour revenir, Dean remarque que la douleur a diminué. 

Dean peut entendre Cas respirer profondément, peut sentir ses respirations étouffées sur sa nuque et la chaleur humide de ses bras musclés là où ils entourent ses épaules. Le mélange est à deux doigts de le submerger. La sensation de Cas bougeant en lui est tellement différente que ce dont il rêvait, là où le plaisir sexuel non spécifique transmis par un fantasme n’avait presque aucune signification. 

Cas est en réalité la traction de ses jambes aux poils rêches contre les jambes écartées de Dean, la force de son gland qui le transperce, la sensation de sa queue qui entre et sort de son orifice étiré. Il ne se rend pas compte qu’il gémit doucement à chaque poussée de Cas en lui jusqu’à ce qu’un des bras de Cas bouge et que Dean ait subitement à nouveau une main sur sa bouche, comme dans les toilettes. Cela suffit pour le faire tomber dans l’oubli sombre de l’orgasme. Dean n’est que son corps à cet instant, que l’ouverture glissante que Cas est le premier à prendre, et il sait que la main sur sa bouche ne suffit pas à étouffer ses cris. 

Dean parvient à mettre l’un des doigts de Cas entre ses dents et mord alors qu’il jouit, son sperme glissant sur sa main et les draps sous lui. 

Cas gémit bruyamment et retire partiellement sa main du visage de Dean, ne gardant qu'un seul doigt accroché au coin de sa bouche et faisant glisser la tête de Dean en arrière et en haut. Il utilise la mâchoire de Dean comme poignée alors qu'il commence à le baiser sauvagement, arrivant à sa propre destination. 

La vitesse et le changement d’angle son tels que Dean sanglote sèchement en voyant à quel point Cas est en train de baiser son corps sursensibilisé. Son sexe s’enfonce au même endroit qu’il lui a montré avec ses doigts un peu plus tôt par pure coïncidence et angle accidentel. 

“Putain—putain—oh—mon Dieu” Dean ne peut s’empêcher de haleter alors que son corps tremble violemment. Il sent qu’il est près d’exploser hors de sa propre peau alors que Cas le baise sans merci encore et encore. La queue de Dean n’est qu’à moitié dure quand elle se tend et fait couler un peu plus de blanc sur le sperme déjà en train de sécher sous son corps. Dean retient sa respiration et se laisse aller, sentant qu’il est à deux doigts de s’évanouir et perdre conscience sous Cas.

Quand Cas jouit, il se retire brusquement de Dean, et il entend le bruit d’un préservatif être retiré au même moment qu’il sent de l'humidité tiède sur son dos. Le doigt dans sa bouche se retire, puis il sent le quand Cas s’éloigne de lui. Dean se tourne faiblement sur le côté, regardant Cas attraper quelques mouchoirs de la boite sur la commode pour se nettoyer. Il les jette dans la poubelle et commence déjà à remettre ses vêtements.

“Déjà ?” demande Dean.

— 

“Ramène-moi chez moi”, est la seule chose que répond Cas, choisissant d’ignorer à quel point Dean est beau à cet instant précis, rayé de son sperme et avec les lèvres encore rougies de sang qui pourrait passer pour du rouge à lèvres. 

“Tu es sûr ?” demande Dean avec incertitude, semblant enfin reprendre ses esprits alors qu'il attrape lui-même quelques mouchoirs, essayant maladroitement d'essuyer le sperme de son dos.

“Oui”, dit brièvement Cas.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison de la tante de Cas est court, et quand ils arrivent, Dean a l'air de vouloir le serrer dans ses bras, s’avançant dans la voiture si doucement qu’on pourrait choisir de penser que ce n’est pas le cas, avant de changer d’avis, ce pour quoi Cas est plus que soulagé. 

“Tu veux mon numéro ?” Dean demande alors que Cas commence à bouger, sa voix faible et ses yeux baissés. 

“Pourquoi je voudrais ça ?” répond Cas alors qu’il sort de la voiture et ferme la portière derrière lui sans se retourner.

—

A table ce soir là, Sam dit à Dean qu’il a quelque chose de différent, et Dean ne sait pas quoi répondre.

Quand il remonte dans sa chambre après avoir mis la moitié d’une assiette à la poubelle, il allume la douche et reste sous le jet d’eau chaude pendant presque une heure, se sentant comme un vieux bout de chewing-gum sous une chaussure, et en même temps le plus satisfait physiquement qu’il ait jamais été de sa vie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les kudos et commentaires me rendent heureuse. Merci à celles-eux qui se sont abonnés à cette fanfic, je pense à vous quand je clique sur "publier". :)

Dean joue mieux vendredi que la semaine précédente, et ses coéquipiers l’entourent sur le terrain après qu’ils sont annoncés vainqueurs, criant et applaudissant bruyamment avec leurs pairs dans les gradins bondés. Le bruit des acclamations et des cris joyeux est assourdissant, et Dean est soulagé de s’être rattrapé du match précédent. 

Dean ne se rend pas compte qu’il cherche Cas jusqu’à ce qu’il ait fini de scanner les gradins qui sont en train de se vider sans l’avoir aperçu. Il ressent une étrange amertume qu’il soit absent, et s’admet à lui-même avec une douleur au ventre qu’il s’était surpassé en partie dans l’espoir que Cas soit là, le regardant à nouveau.

Il passe son week-end avec son frère, principalement, bien que Gordon et Michael appellent et demandent s’il veut sortir célébrer leur victoire. Dean refuse.

Sammy est l’un des ados les plus intelligents que Dean connaisse, et ce week-end ils passent leur soirée du samedi soir planqués dans sa chambre à travailler sur des équations et du vocabulaire scientifique.

Si Sam trouve ça étrange que Dean ne soit pas sorti avec une fille ou ses amis, il n’en dit rien. Mais Dean sait qu’il se pose probablement la question ; il ne reste presque jamais à la maison les samedis soirs, pas depuis qu’il a commencé le lycée, rejoint l’équipe et perdu sa virginité avec Lisa Braeden sur le siège arrière de l’Impala.

Mais tout ce que Sam dit est, “Tu me dirais si quelque chose n’allait pas, hein ?”

Dean répond tristement, “Pas de trucs de gonzesse, mec. Je suis juste fatigué.”

— 

Cas passe son week-end à trop dormir et prendre des gorgées de la mauvaise vodka qu’il a demandé au sans-abri qu’il croise tous les jours d’acheter pour lui.

Il n’est pas allé au match de football vendredi, mais quand lundi arrive il a entendu plus d’un étudiant parler de la victoire stellaire remportée grâce aux prouesses de Winchester, et pendant le deuxième cours de la journée Cas est approché par une blonde amazonienne qui lui demande s’il veut signer une carte pour Dean lui disant à quel point ils l’apprécient.

“Putain mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ?” demande-t-il d’un air trouble, ayant été réveillé d’une sieste grandement appréciée pendant son cours d’anglais. 

La blonde semble vexée, “Dean Winchester est le quarterback de l’équipe de football et—“

Cas l’interrompt avant qu’elle puisse continuer, se disant qu’il aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir du tout, “M’en fous. Va lui sucer la bite si tu veux lui montrer à quel point tu l’aimes”. 

Elle souffle d’un air énervé et s’en va, la carte pailletée toujours en main. Cas regarde les siennes, les lignes de ses paumes sous le cuir noir de ses gants sans doigts. 

Il pensait en quelque sorte qu’il se sentirait moins seul s’il prenait ses distances avant que Dean ne puisse le faire, mais ce n’est pas le cas.

— 

Cas n’a pas adressé un mot à Dean de toute la semaine.

Il est jeudi, et ils ont passé les deux derniers cours d’algèbres sans ne serait-ce que croiser un regard. Lundi, Dean entre en cours pour s’apercevoir que Cas s’est déplacé d’une rangée trois sièges en arrière, rendant impossible pour Dean d’interagir avec lui sans faire d’effort.

Jo n’a même pas remarqué que Cas a changé de place ou la façon dont Dean se surprend à regarder l'arrière de sa tête pendant tout le cours. En ce moment, elle diffuse la chaîne Michael Milton 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7 et est presque entièrement absorbée par le début de leur relation. Dean a dû l'écouter sans cesse depuis lundi.

Cas ne le regarde pas une seule fois.

À la maison les choses n’ont pas changé : John est dans l’Oregon pour finir une affaire, Mary fait des doubles gardes à l’hôpital, et les rêves que Dean fait de Cas sont toujours une partie solide de ses nuits même s’il tente de les faire cesser. 

Mais ils continuent. La seule différence maintenant est que quand Dean rêve que Cas le baise, ils le font sur son lit au-dessus de ses draps bleus en désordre comme ils l’ont fait leur première et unique fois. Dean se réveille en érection contre un oreiller qui sent toujours vaguement les cigarettes de Cas et sa peau pâle.

Il ne se fait pas jouir après s’être réveillé des rêves comme il le faisait auparavant. Il déteste à quel point il veut recommencer avec Cas, peau contre peau et hanches verrouillées ensemble comme ils l’étaient. Maintenant, il attend que son érection parte, enfouissant rageusement son visage dans ses bras et souhaitant que l’idée d’une fille sous son corps lui fasse ne serait-ce qu’un peu le même effet.

Mais ce n’est plus le cas.

— 

Cas ne parle plus à Dean, même s’il en a envie, beaucoup.

Le besoin d’être seul avec lui de nouveau est tellement intense qu’il en a peur, et quand il va voir le match vendredi et s’assoit loin de tous les autres en haut des gradins, il griffe des marques profondes et persistantes à l’intérieur de ses bras pour s’empêcher de courir le long des escaliers métalliques, et d’emmener avec lui le joueur de football derrière le terrain, dans l’obscurité.

Leur équipe vient de gagner pour la deuxième semaine consécutive, le dernier match de la saison, en prime. Cas sent le vent du début d’hiver refroidir sa peau alors qu’il imagine Dean en train de coucher avec une fille pour célébrer leur victoire, l’imagine vivant sa fausse vie hétérosexuelle remplie de gens qui n’ont aucune idée d’à quel point la vie leur est facile.

Cas veut baiser Dean de nouveau, veut se glisser dans la plaie qu’il sait qu’il a créée et l’empêcher de se refermer. Mais il ne bouge pas de là où il est assis, regardant le quarterback recevoir des câlins de jolies pom-pom girls blondes, et des claques sur le dos de Michael et Gordon.

Dean semble heureux, son sourire blanc et ses yeux si vifs que Cas peut quasiment voir leur couleur de là où il est là.

Cas boit assez de vodka pour désinfecter un laboratoire avant d’aller au lit quelques heures plus tard, et ça ne fait rien pour calmer la chaleur maladive qu’il sent dans tous ses membres quand il pense à Isaac, qu’il n’a jamais pu oublier. Isaac, qu’il n’a jamais vraiment voulu oublier. Isaac, dont les doux yeux marrons ne se rouvrent pas après qu’ils se soient fermés quand il est immobile sur un trottoir sale que Cas connaît bien.

Cas essaie de se souvenir de la sensation de la peau d'Isaac sous ses mains, et quand il ne peut rappeler que le souvenir de Dean, il vomit dans la poubelle à côté de son lit.

— 

Quand Dean amène l’équipe à la victoire une deuxième fois et qu’ils gagnent le dernier match de la saison, il sait qu’il devrait se sentir exubérant, mais ce n’est pas le cas.

Michael et Gordon l’attirent à une fête chez Hester après qu’ils se sont douchés et habillés, et il les laisse faire, conduisant seul l’Impala derrière eux vers là il peut déjà entendre la musique tonitruante.

Tout le monde est en train de boire, et Hester est en train de dire à Dean à quel point il a merveilleusement joué, agitant ses cils et s’avançant suffisamment près de lui pour que Dean puisse voir dans le décolleté de sa blouse rouge. Sa poitrine semble aussi douce et généreuse qu’il la sait être, les veines bleu clair coulant sous sa peau pâle presque jolies à leur manière. Dean boit trois bières en moins de trente minutes, et quand Hester le fait monter avec elle après qu'il vient de terminer sa troisième, il se sent légèrement ivre compte tenu qu'il n'a pas mangé depuis quelques heures.

Dean a déjà été dans la chambre d’Hester, dans le lit d’Hester, plus d’une fois, et il essaie de suivre les pas familiers de la danse dont il sait qu’ils feront avancer les choses comme elle le veut. Il l’embrasse doucement, tirant sur ses cheveux jusqu’à ce qu’elle défasse sa queue de cheval, la pressant contre le mur alors qu’elle enroule ses cuisses autour de sa taille. Mais il n’est qu’à moitié en érection quand elle est nue sous lui.

“Tout va bien ?” demande-t-elle dans un souffle en se cambrant contre lui et en déposant un doux baiser sur son épaule.

Dean voudrait qu’elle le morde. 

“Ouais”, marmonne-t-il. “Tu veux te mettre au-dessus ?”

Elle hoche la tête impatiemment et attend qu’il bouge pour pouvoir le faire, et quand elle le chevauche, l’humidité entre ses jambes chaude et épaisse, Dean espère juste qu’il bandera assez pour pouvoir la baiser.

Quand elle glisse sur sa bite Dean cherche son clitoris par réflexe, la massant doucement avec ses doigts pendant qu’elle le chevauche. C’est inconfortable ; son corps ne veut pas vraiment coopérer et Hester est si délicate et douce là où elle a rasé ses jambes et ses bras. Elle sent un parfum floral et la laque fruitée, et il peut sentir ses longs cheveux effleurer ses joues et son cou quand elle se penche au-dessus de lui. Quelque chose ne va pas, quelque chose que Dean a toujours réussi à ignorer avant Cas, et il veut se dégager de sous elle et partir alors qu’il débande lentement en elle. 

Dean secoue la tête et repousse Hester avant qu’elle se rende compte de ce qui se passe.

“Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?” demande-t-elle d’un air agacé, croisant ses bras en le regardant.

“Je ne me sens pas bien”, il dit honnêtement. “Désolé, on se voit au lycée la semaine prochaine.”

Avant qu’elle puisse répondre Dean finit de s’habiller et quitte sa chambre, descendant les escaliers et croisant quelques couples en train de s’embrasser contre la rambarde, tous complètement absorbés dans l’autre et ne le remarquant pas quand il se faufile entre eux. Il se fraye méthodiquement un chemin à travers la foule de lycéens ivres, sans chercher à trouver Michael et Gordon même s’il sait que Jo est probablement arrivée et qu’il aurait aimé la croiser. 

Il n’est même pas un peu ivre quand il arrive à côté de sa voiture pour chercher ses clés, et il rentre chez lui sans incident dans la maison sombre.

Sam et sa mère sont apparemment allés se coucher tôt, et Dean va dans sa chambre aussi discrètement qu’il le peut, glissant dans son lit face contre terre et s’endormant juste après. Il est épuisé du match et ne veut rien de plus que quelques heures d’oubli.

Dean n’obtient pas ce qu’il veut. Au lieu de ça, il rêve que Cas le baise tellement fort qu’il ne peut plus bouger, un de ses bras fins enfoncé contre la gorge de Dean comme c’était le cas dans les toilettes.  
Cas est partout, en lui tellement profondément et intensément qu’il veut crier, drapé sur lui lourd comme un fracas d’eau de mer, sentant le savon et le café. Des gouttes de sueur tombent dans le creux de la colonne vertébrale de Dean avec chaque poussée impitoyable en lui.

Dean se réveille avec un orgasme arraché à lui par quelqu'un qui n'est même pas là. Son sperme peint sa poitrine et son ventre alors que ses respirations sont un halètement profond qui ressemble à des sanglots.

Il se lève pour se doucher, même s’il est plus de quatre heures du matin.

Lundi matin, quand Dean ouvre son casier, il remarque un bout de papier que le mouvement a détaché, et l’attrape alors qu’il flotte depuis l’étagère du haut.

Un numéro de téléphone avec un code postal que Dean ne reconnaît pas est gribouillé d’un côté quand il déplie le bout de papier. L’autre côté dit seulement : _Faut croire que j’ai changé d’avis —C._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-con, un peu, si tu plisses les yeux.

Après que Cas a laissé son numéro dans le casier de Dean, presque vingt-quatre heures se passent avant qu’il reçoive un message d’un numéro inconnu. Bien que Cas se soit répété toutes les heures qu’il ne mise pas sur le fait que Dean le contacte, il est surpris du soulagement qu’il ressent en lisant le message.

« Tu as laissé ton # dans mon casier ? »

Il arrive pendant qu’il rentre chez sa tante mardi après le lycée, et Cas n’est pas capable de se retenir d’attendre d'avoir atteint la maison pour répondre. Il n’a pas reçu de message de qui que ce soit depuis des semaines et pendant un instant il oublie presque comment en envoyer un lui-même. Mais il s’en sort.

« Devine qui, joli garçon. » 

Cas garde un œil sur l'écran lumineux alors qu'il ouvre la porte d'entrée et entre dans la maison de sa tante. Il remarque qu'aujourd'hui, au lieu d'occuper sa place habituelle à la table de la salle à manger et de lire des magazines, sa tante est assise dans son fauteuil inclinable désuet dans le salon, à regarder une sitcom. Son sourire s’estompe lorsqu'elle aperçoit Cas, comme si le voir la vidait de joie. A cette pensée, il sent les muscles de son dos se tendre sous son t-shirt délavé. Il se dirige silencieusement vers sa chambre, se demandant à nouveau pourquoi elle a décidé de le laisser vivre avec elle en premier lieu.

Mais il ne s’attarde pas longtemps sur la question quand il sent son téléphone vibrer dans son poing fermé, avec une réponse de Dean.

« Mais t sérieux là ? C toi qui voulais pas parler. » 

Cas ferme et verrouille sa porte avant de se pencher et commencer à ouvrir les lacets de ses bottes pour pouvoir les enlever. Il est maladroitement accroupi entre la commode et les cartons qu’il n’a toujours pas pris la peine d’ouvrir. Il essaie de mieux s’appuyer et jure avec surprise quand il perd inélégamment son équilibre, ayant mal jugé la distance d’un de ces cartons.  
Il grimace quand sa hanche gauche prend le gros de la chute et la boîte marron sur laquelle il a trébuché le suit sur le côté sur les touffes raides de la vieille moquette de sa chambre. Il a encore une botte noire, et l’autre presque entièrement enlevée quand il s’assoit sur sa hanche douloureuse, regardant fixement le contenu de la boîte, maintenant étalé en tas beiges et blancs.

Cas sent la bile lui brûler la langue en réalisant qu'il regarde l'écriture familière d'Isaac. Elle est griffonnée sur les couvertures de papier brun déchirées des manuels, écrite sur des feuilles de papier de cahier avec des notes de cours d'histoire oubliées, sur du papier d'ordinateur volé dans une imprimante de bibliothèque cassée, même une serviette froissée tachée de café. Il se souvient encore très bien à quel point ces bouts de papier le rendaient heureux quand il les trouvait sur son bureau ou dans son sac à dos. 

Te amo, siempre y en el presente.

Se souvenir est la dernière chose qu’il veuille faire. 

A travers la porte Cas entend le bruit désagréable de rires pré-enregistrés de l’émission de sa tante, et il est ramené abruptement à la réalité, où il est encore assis sur le sol avec une seule chaussure et entouré de lettres d’anglais mélangé à de l’espagnol. 

Il ramasse rapidement la boite renversée, rassemblant les bouts de papier et les fourrant à nouveau dedans avec des mains pâles et instables. Il veut plus de la vodka qu’il a finie ce week-end, ou du vert à fumer. Il n’a ni l’un ni l’autre.

Tout ce qu’il a est la seule personne qui lui a écrit depuis qu’il a déménagé au Texas.

« Je pense qu’on devrait se rejoindre ce soir », claque-t-il sur le clavier obsolète.

« Et pk je ferais ça ? » clignote sur son écran même pas cinq minutes plus tard.

« T’as besoin ke je te l’épelle? » Cas écrit avant de regarder le plafond en attendant une réponse, traçant de son regard les tâches d’eau marron en forme de nuage de pluie. 

« Où ? » demande Dean une demi-heure après. 

— 

Dean fait presque demi tour deux fois pendant le court trajet en voiture vers le parc à proximité. Il bouillonne de ressentiment et se répète en boucle qu’il ne rejoint Cas que pour lui dire où il peut se mettre ses railleries et ses sollicitations. 

Il est minuit passé. Dean a du attendre que Sam et Mary soient tous les deux endormis avant de descendre les escaliers et de sortir par la porte, éloignant Baby de l'allée avec les phares éteints pour ne pas faire briller ses feux de route dans les vitres de la maison.

Le parc au coin de la 2ème rue et Finley a l'air différent la nuit, trouve-t-il, moins soigné et taillé, moins sûr. Les jeux pour enfants sont hauts et sinueux comme la charpente spectrale d’une maison, les balançoires grinçant de façon stridente quand elles sont poussées d’avant en arrière dans l’obscurité par la brise hivernale. Le lampadaire à proximité ne fonctionne plus depuis presque une semaine, et la lune au-dessus est la seule source de lumière. Elle brille faiblement à travers de minces volutes de nuages, juste assez de lumière faisant son chemin pour que les graviers sous la balançoire brillent comme de l’eau, mais pas assez pour que les ombres s’estompent. 

Dean se gare près et sort rapidement. Il jette un regard aux alentours pour s’assurer qu’il n’y a personne d’autre dans le parc alors qu’il avance vers la lueur orange de la cigarette de Cas. Il tremble de rage alors qu’il se dirige vers lui, sentant le goût de mots haineux à l’arrière de sa gorge qu’il n’est pas certain de pouvoir garder pour lui. 

Cas se tient près des barres à grimper, le dos contre l’un des poteaux en acier rouillé. La lumière cancérigène de son habitude met à peine en évidence les pommettes assez acérées pour couper la chair. Il ne prend pas la peine de regarder Dean alors qu'il s'approche de lui, donnant des coups de pied paresseux sur les graviers sous ses lourdes bottes.

« Je savais que tu viendrais », dit Cas après quelques minutes de silence. Il continue à regarder partout, sauf vers Dean. 

« Ouais », Dean crache quasiment le mot, « Je venais pour te dire que c’est fini. Bonne putain de continuation. » 

« Tu es toujours un horrible menteur. » De la fumée tourbillonne des lèvres de Cas en bouffées chronométrées avec les éclats de son rire, et Dean veut le frapper. Ses mains se serrent en poings. 

« Je suis sérieux, connard. Je me casse », Dean bouge pour retourner à sa voiture, seulement pour sentir une main sur son épaule qui le tourne sur lui-même.

Cas jette négligemment sa cigarette sur le côté où elle commence lentement à faiblir au milieu des cailloux. Sa prise est si serrée sur l'épaule de Dean qu'il en imagine l’empreinte rouge se former sur sa peau.  
Cas ne dit rien à Dean. Il ne le regarde pas comme il l’a fait dans les toilettes des hommes. Il ne l’immobilise pas avec une main sur la gorge. Cette fois, Cas avance simplement et presse ses lèvres sèches contre celles de Dean, plus fort qu’il ne l’a fait auparavant, ses dents tranchantes contre la bouche de Dean comme à chaque fois. 

Dean se dégage avec un bruit de colère, la rage qu’il a étouffée l’inondant dans une vague chaude et laide. 

« Va te faire foutre ! » il siffle en poussant Cas de ses deux mains. Mais Cas agrippe le devant de son t-shirt et tire Dean avec lui sur le sol froid et graveleux.

Dean utilise son léger avantage de poids pour faire rouler Cas sur son dos aussi rapidement qu'il le peut, seulement pour sentir un coup bien placé sur le côté de sa mâchoire le prendre au dépourvu. Cas le pousse brusquement sur le dos et inverse leur position, chevauchant les hanches de Dean et faisant de son mieux pour maintenir ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. 

« Putain », bégaye Dean alors que Cas se penche sur lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau, sentant à quel point il est dur dans son jean et tendant de ne pas en être affecté. Dean parvient à libérer une de ses mains et pousse Cas sur le côté, se dégageant d’en-dessous de lui.

Mais Cas est rapide, et sur lui de nouveau. Sa bouche est chaude et a le goût de fumée quand il ouvre les lèvres de Dean avec sa langue. Son audace devrait mettre Dean en colère, que Cas soit tellement certain que Dean ne va pas le mordre qu’il fait ce qui lui chante. Mais au lieu de cela, Dean sent sa bite durcir dans son pantalon. C’est une excitation douloureuse et honteuse. Le dos de Dean est pressé contre le sol froid tandis que lui et Cas se frottent au milieu d’une aire de jeux, et seul un réverbère cassé leur offre l'obscurité qui cache leur étrange danse.

Cas respire bruyamment contre les lèvres de Dean alors qu’il les imbrique ensemble à travers leurs jeans. Ses mains sont de nouveau serrées contre les poignets de Dean, sa prise maintenant suffisamment lâche pour que Dean puisse se dégager s'il le voulait.

Mais il ne le veut pas, et il halète à la sensation du corps de Cas lourd sur le sien, à la morsure des graviers dans son dos et à l'éraflure de la barbe de Cas sur son visage. 

Dean sait qu’il devrait partir, que c’est le même scénario que la dernière fois et que la dernière fois le ronge encore comme une plaie remplie de saleté. Mais au lieu de cela, il embrasse Cas en retour, lui offrant sa bouche. 

Cas ne regarde pas Dean quand il s’assoit, séparant leurs bouches. Ses lèvres sont rouges et enflées sous le léger clair de lune alors qu'il remonte la chemise de Dean et traîne des ongles abimés le long de la poitrine de Dean, ses côtes, avant de se pencher pour le couvrir à nouveau de son corps. Cas lui mord le lobe de l'oreille, passe sa langue sur le côté de son cou. Dean frissonne.

Quand Cas commence à travailler à la ceinture de Dean avec des doigts habiles, la débouclant facilement, Dean est à peu près certain qu'il saigne quelque part. Mais il ne parvient pas à trouver la force de s’en soucier quand Cas sort sa bite de ses boxers avant d’ouvrir son propre pantalon de sa main libre. 

Bientôt, la bite sur laquelle Dans se souvient avoir joui est libre dans l’air frais de la nuit. Cas lèche une bande obscène et humide le long de sa paume avant de les prendre tous les deux en main. C'est exactement la même chose qu'il a fait la dernière fois qu'ils étaient seuls ensemble dans la chambre de Dean, mais c’est un peu différent maintenant, exposés comme ils le sont dans la nuit hivernale, à se toucher là où n’importe qui pourrait les surprendre comme les adolescents qu’ils sont. 

Bientôt, Cas les branle simultanément, et Dean laisse échapper un gémissement à la chaleur de la bite de Cas contre la sienne, à la douceur de la peau. 

Cas n’est pas intéressé par les préliminaires, et Dean respire fortement à la vitesse avec laquelle Cas les branle, près de jouir grâce à la sensation de Cas penché sur lui, du coton usé de son t-shirt frottant les mamelons de Dean. 

A la surprise de Dean, c’est Cas qui jouit le premier, gémissant bruyamment et tressaillant alors que sa queue gicle des jets de plaisir sur sa main et Dean. Ça le fait jouir à son tour honteusement vite juste après. Mais Cas n’arrête pas de le caresser jusqu’à ce que Dean le supplie à bout de souffle, qu’il dise qu’il en a assez. 

Un instant ils halètent et se serrent l'un contre l'autre, couverts de sperme chaud et de sueur rafraîchissante, et le suivant Cas se détache de Dean comme s’il était malade, boutonnant son pantalon rapidement et s’asseyant à quelques dizaines de centimètres sur le sol poussiéreux. 

Dean ne sait pas ce qu’il ressent à cet instant, dérouté par le changement brutal avec ses émotions quelques minutes avant, et encore désorienté par son orgasme. Alors il se concentre à utiliser les bords de son t-shirt pour éponger le désordre sur son ventre plutôt que d’essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe. 

Cas allume une cigarette à ses côtés, et Dean se demande pourquoi il n’est pas encore parti. Il lui vient à l'esprit qu'il ne veut peut-être pas rentrer chez lui dans le froid. Mais quand il lui propose de le ramener, Cas le regarde comme s'il ne peut pas croire ce qu’il entend, un rictus de dégoût sur les lèvres.

« Je… Je me rappelle où tu vis, et c’est pas exactement sûr à cette heure-ci », dit Dean honnêtement, regrettant déjà ses mots et ayant l'impression qu'il vient d'être utilisé une deuxième fois. 

« Putain, mais j’ai pas besoin de quoi que ce soit de ta part », dit Cas prudemment. Les mots sont énoncés avec exagération pour le piquer, et Cas se lève et commence à s’éloigner rapidement, presque avec colère, comme si l'offre de Dean l'avait personnellement offensé. 

Plus tard, une fois qu'il est rentré dans sa propre maison, Dean se tient devant son miroir, notant qu'il a des rayures rouges sur la poitrine et une ecchymose en forme de main sur son bras.

Cas ne lui envoie plus de message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’ai un peu perdu en motivation. Mais je persiste, pour l’instant.


End file.
